


Through the Snow

by theNoiseisnowSilence



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Heavensward, Humor, Miqo'te, More characters will be added as I go, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNoiseisnowSilence/pseuds/theNoiseisnowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based around the Warrior of Light's (A stupid cat that punches things) journey through Ishgard and the shenanigans that are bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the first proper thing I have written in a very long time. It feels so good to be writing again! I know there are a lot of works here that follow people's own WOL and people are probably groaning about this, but I couldn't help but be a little self indulgent. My main aim for this series is humour because I love writing it despite not being great at it. Well I hope you enjoy this!

Despite the biting chill of the surrounding snow, Camp Dragonhead always seemed to have a perpetually warm and welcoming feel to it. K'hirto was glad this was where the remaining Scions had fled too, as it offered them sanctuary in a world seemingly gone mad. He couldn't thank Lord Haurchefant, or any of the residents of the camp, enough for what they had done in such a short amount of time. 

"You have my thanks for this." K'hirto had said as he had been led by Haurchefant down to where their new rooms had been prepared. He laughed and looked over his shoulder, "My friend, you have conveyed your gratitude many times over." K'hirto dipped his head down at the response. He had been saying it a lot and between him and Tataru he wouldn't be surprised if Haurchefant wasn't getting sick of hearing it.

"You have done so much that offering you my hospitality is the very least I can do." K'hirto raised his head again when he heard Haurchefant speak again. "What you have been through, thinking about it angers me so. After all you have done. And this is how they treat you... If something had happened to you-" The elezen's voice was quiet but the emotion behind it was clear. K'hirto couldn't see his face but he was aware the man's hands were balled into fists and trembling ever so slightly. 

K'hirto's ears pressed back against his head as the two of them slowed to a stop outside a door that he could only assume to be his assigned room. Haurchefant still didn't turn to look at him and after a few moments the silence became to much to bear. Carefully, the miqo'te slipped round so he was standing in front of the other man, his hands on his shoulders in a comforting gesture. He smiled when he noticed the Haurchefant's head move slightly so he could see him, but his expression remained was unreadable.

"Everything will be fine." K'hirto mentally kicked himself for how flat that response was, but it was something he believed. "Despite everything, we're here and we're safe." He smiled up at the man, releasing his hold on his arms and taking a small step back. "Besides, I can't expect everyone to appreciate my work. I guess this was an important lesson." He looked passed Haurchefant to were he could see Alphinaud's door. Yes, this had been a wake up call for all of them.

"If they don't appreciate it, maybe they should try experiencing a primal first hand." Haurchefant suggested, his tone was light but there was a serious glint in his eye. K'hirto chuckled and shrugged.

"Well it would certainly get the Scion's more support. But I really don't want to risk peoples lives and throw them in front of primals, just to avoid another betrayal happening." One was enough, and they had lost too much as is. The tone of the conversation had shifted to something darker and K'hirto really didn't want to think about such things after what had happened. 

And seeing Haurchefant in such a state and speaking of such things was making him uncomfortable. He looked to the side and eyed the door. 

"I take it this is to be my room then?" He asked. Honestly he was a little excited to see it, he just wished he was staying here under better circumstances.

That seemed to perk Haurchefant up and he turned to reach out and push the door open with a smile. "Indeed. I'm afraid it is a little small, Camp Dragonhead isn't known for it's luxuries But it is yours." 

K'hrito leaned forward to peer under Haurchefant's arm, not bothering to wait until the door was fully open. He was right, it was a small but there seemed to be something cosy about it. K'hirto preferred small spaces anyway so this was not an issue. Hauchefant laughed at his behaviour and took the opportunity to playfully push the Miqo'te inside.

"While you're here this room is yours." He pointed out again as K'hirto turned round to look at him, "You don't have to stand outside. Go on, look round." He made a sweeping gesture with one hand which prompted the miqo'te to explore a little. There was a bed pushed into the far corner and up against the wall, it was covered in soft looking furs and blankets. Just looking at it made K'hirto want to jump on it and curl up, or start padding at the fur to make sure it really was as soft as it looked.

There was a bookshelf that was mostly empty. The few books on it were lined along the top shelf. He didn't investigate them further as there would be time for that later. Below the window on far wall was a basic, wooden table and chair. And finally there was a fireplace, already burning and filling the room with a welcoming golden glow. 

After taking in the sight of the room he turned to see Haurchefant watching him with an amused expression. "Like a curious cat, I dare say." The comment made K'hirto frown a little which only added to the other man's amusement. 

"Come now, it was just a joke." He held up his hand in an innocent manner as K'hirto approached him again. Well two could play at that game. 

"You might want to brush up Miqo'te behaviour and lore while I'm here. Or you might find a dead bird on your desk." He grinned as he jabbed his index finger at Haurchefant's chest to make his point. The man chuckled and lowered his hands.

"I know I've said this a lot today..." K'hirto sighed and stared down at the floor as he let his hand fall to his side. "But thank you. Thank you so very much for this. I will repay you when I am able, I swear it."

He felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders gently and he looked up to meet Haurchefant's gaze.

"Keep smiling." He replied, "That is all I want you to do."

K'hirto felt a little lost, after all that had happened, with manoeuvring around politics (though that was mostly Alphinaud), and dealing with impossible odds and expectations, someone asking something so simple of him was difficult to believe.

"Or-" He noticed Haurchefant's smile turn into a mischievous smirk, his eyes glinting in the fire light. "I could come in and you can repay me in ah... Other ways."

... It took a moment for that to sink in and suddenly the great Warrior of Light was spluttering, flustered mess. Haurchefant's good natured laughter echoed down the hall as he quickly left K'hirto to compose himself and to possibly avoid one of his deadly punches. He would apologise to his dear friend in the morning with hot chocolate but that had been to good an opportunity to pass up.


	2. Steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personality: Kleptomaniac   
> Power lvl: 300

As the Warrior Of Light, Hero of Eorzea and Champion of the Scions (etc, etc) K'hirto was used to the large number of strange occurrences and unbelievable events he had seen in his time. Whether it was stopping unimaginable horrors or helping solve strange cases with even stranger people, K'hirto had thought that if something was going to surprise him, it would have to try really, really hard.

It started one evening when he had been in the privacy of his own room, checking over his armour and weapons before turning in for the night. If he was going to help out around Camp Dragonhead he wanted to make sure that all his equipment was in top shape. He raised Sphairai up to the light when he heard a noise behind him, a quiet whoosh of moving aether that told him Midgardsormr was here.

K'hirto was getting used to his presence now, he could always feel the Dragon's eyes on him, watching, waiting... And probably judging. This was Midgardsormr's first time materialising since they arrived at Camp Dragon head. And for good reason. K'hirto didn't want to think how someone seeing him with a dragon, small as it may be, could affect their chances of being let into Ishgard.

Oddly enough Midgardsormr had stayed quiet, and K'hirto turned to look at him. The dragon had settled down on the bed next to him, his dark, beady eyes watching him intently. Out of habit, the Miqo'te's tail twitched nervously. He swallowed and turned to look back at his weapon, trying to ignore how his tail was flicking now, a sign of how anxious the dragons presence was making him. 

He checked over the hinge on the weapons mouth, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he looked for any signs of damage, it seemed okay-

A sudden, sharp pain in his tail caused him to drop sphairai with a loud yowl as he shot up from the bed. The pain didn't stop and he swung his tail round, despite the discomfort, and froze at the sight.

Midgardsormr hung limply from his tail, his tiny jaws clamped round the end just before the tuft of brown fur. He grabbed the dragon with one hand and his tail in the other. He wasn't stupid enough to try and pull the useless reptile off so he tried to reason with him.

"That hurt." He hissed as his eyes darted to the door, he could hear movement outside, his yelling must have caught someone's attention.

"My apologies." Midgardsormr said but still didn't release his tail. "I am not sure what came over me." K'hirto could feel the confusion in Midgardsormr's voice and sighed heavily.

"Just let go." K'hirto then remembered he was talking to the Father of Dragons and added, "Please." He felt the small pressure release as the dragon's needle like teeth were removed from his tail and he breathed a small sigh of relief. He watched as Midgardsormr retreated back to the bed and he could have sworn the dragon ashamed.

Just as K'hirto was about the question him about his behaviour a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Are you alright?" Tataru's muffled voice asked. "Are you hurt?"

Not wanting to worry her, K'hirto replied quickly. "I'm fine, just dropped something on my tail."

Once he had made sure that Tataru wasn't going to burst in to check up on him and bid her good night he turned back to the bed to find Midgardsormr gone. He sighed heavily and walked over to the chest at the end off the bed to get some bandages to hide the teeth marks.

\---

The next day K'hirto had almost completely forgotten about the odd events of last night. If it wasn't for the bandage wrapped round his tail it would have seemed like a strange dream. Tataru cast a worried glance at him when he sat down next to her with a large plate of bacon and eggs. 

"It was just a small cut." He assured her with a shrug. "I'll be more careful next time." 

Thankfully any conversation about his small injury was avoided when Alphinaud joined them at their table and all three of them fell into comfortable small talk with K'hirto focusing more on his meal than anything else. It was difficult for him to focus on anything else when there was food in front of him. 

"I heard the most curious thing." Tataru spoke up after K'hirto had finished his eating. "There have been cases of items around the camp going missing."

Both Alphinaud and K'hirto looked alarmed for a moment before Alphinaud frowned and spoke up.

"So there is a thief in our midst?" He asked and Tataru looked a little uncertain.

"I'm not sure if thief is the best term..." She replied thoughtfully and K'hirto tilted his head curiously.

"What do you mean? If things are going missing then it must be the work of a thief right?"

"Well it's just odds and ends that have disappeared." She explained. "Socks, cutlery... Nothing serious I think, but enough has gone missing to cause concern."

"How odd." Alphinaud muttered as he bought his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "What use would such a random assortment of items be to anyone."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence before it was interrupted by the group of soldiers sitting behind them

"Wh- Where'd my last sausage get to?!"

"My chicken's gone! I only looked away for a moment!"

The outburst from the group caught K'hirto's attention and both Tataru and Alphinaud noticed he looked oddly serious as he spoke.

"What ever is responsible, it's sunk low enough to steal food, unacceptable..."

Alphinaud resisted the urge to put his head in his hands and Tataru had to stop herself from giggling.

Of course he would get serious when food was involved.

\---

Unfortunately there hadn't been anytime to investigate the food thief, not with the nearly endless list of odd jobs that K'hirto seemed to always get left with. He could have sworn that people were just getting lazy but as long as he was active he didn't really think about it too much. 

So after spending the day helping clear and clean the storage rooms he had dragged himself back to his room. He was so happy when he collapsed on the bed and instinctively curled up on top of the soft furs, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

He was just about to doze off when his keen ears picked up a shuffling noise from somewhere under him and he heard something roll out from under the bed. He grumbled and sat up, annoyance overriding any concern he had that something might have gotten in while he had been working. His tired eyes saw something glinting on the floor, stuck in the gap between the floorboards. 

He rubbed his eyes as he slipped off the bed, creeping over to the small thing and discovered that it was a marble. He didn't remember having any kind of marbles. It was blue, somewhat see through and it sparkled in the light when he held it up and looked through it. 

'Pretty.' He thought before turning round to try and figure out where it came from. Under the bed it seemed. He put the marble safely on the bedside table and leaned down to pull the bed covers up so he could see the space under the bed. There wasn't a lot of it but there was enough that something small could easily fit underneath.

He could hear movement and his eyes adjusted to the dark as he squeezed his head and shoulders under the bed. There was something moving at the other end. Was it a rat? Slowly, and awkwardly he slipped his arm up next to him and waited. His ears twitched and eyes grew wide as he shot his hand out to grab the intruder.

He wasn't expecting to get bitten.

Of course he ended up hitting his head on the bed in his desperate attempt to escape, and his cry of panic had thankfully been muffled from being under the bed as he tried to hurl himself back. He ended up in an ungraceful heap on the floor, head aching and whatever it was that had attacked him still attached to his finger. 

It wasn't a rat.

He held up the Father of Dragons who was still dangling from his index finger and looking sheepish.

'I... Can explain.' At least Midgardsormr hadn't needed any prompting to let go this time and fluttered down onto the floor. K'hirto crossed his arms over his chest and ignored to stinging pain the bite had caused.

"I would love to hear it." K'hirto wouldn't usually take such an unimpressed tone with a being such as Midgardsormr. But the dragon had caused two injuries, so He liked to think he was allowed this. "I also want to know what you were doing under my bed."

Midgardsormr shuffled in an almost nervous way, looking everywhere but K'hirto.

'This form has caused some... Strange behaviour to occur within me.' The dragon's voice was quiet and slow, like he was embarrassed to admit such a thing. 'For instance: Your tail. I saw it swaying to and fro and the most overwhelming urge overcame me.' 

K'hirto frowned. That sounded awfully familiar. Like a cat and a piece of string or... Him and a piece of string. (He was not forgiving Haurchefant for that ever.) If that was the case then he was in no position to condemn the dragon's actions. it was instinct after all.

'That is not all.' Midgardsormr continued quietly and looked over at the bed pointedly. K'hirto frowned and stood up, brushing himself off as he walked over and pulled the bed away from the wall.

What he revealed could be described as a treasure trove... Of junk.

There was bits of coloured string and ribbons, shiny pieces of glass, odd shaped stones, a few forks, odd socks, a fancy quill and a few objects that looked pricey... How long had Midgardsormr been doing this? He glanced back at the dragon with a wide eyed look of disbelief which Midgardsormr didn't meet.

'I did not mean for this to get so out of hand.' Midgardsormr confessed, hunching over guiltily. K'hirto huffed and turned back to the dragon, crouching down next to him and gently petting his head. Midgardsormr seemed surprised but pleased by the attention and there was a low rumble coming from him that resembled purring.

"The only thing to do is to give these back." K'hirto stated with a sigh. He didn't know how he was going to explain this so he was just going to try and put everything back without noticing. He hadn't been training with Ninjas for nothing. 

He collected everything that seemed important and let Midgardsormr keep the string and ribbon. He wasn't sure which item belonged to who, but if he left it in a place that kind of made sense then that should be enough right?. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

\---

He was pretty sure that Lady Yugiri and Master Oboro would be very disappointed in him if they knew he was using their ancient teachings to put socks and cutlery back. But they didn't need to know right? So far things had been progressing smoothly. With many of the soldiers doing drills outside or on guard duty, and the servants busy working he had been able to move around unnoticed. 

The last piece was that fancy quill. It looked to be made from a black chocobo feather, and if K'hirto remembered correctly he had seen it on Haurchefant's desk. And if he remembered correctly again, he was out doing drills. Perfect.

Nobody was around when he approached the large desk. All he had to do was put the quill and down and leave. That was it. So simple. So easy. Too easy. He didn't even know why he was surprised when he heard someone speak behind him, right next to his ear.

"We're you looking for me?"

K'hirto was proud that he had managed to stop himself from leaping over the desk or jumping as high as the ceiling, but it didn't stop him from whirling round with a look of terror on his face.

Haurchefant looked a little too amused at the reaction for K'hirto's liking.

How had he gotten in without him hearing the door-... The door he had left open. Right... Seven Hells... He wanted to groan at his own stupidity. He smiled as innocently as he could and prayed that he could bluff his way out of this.

"Actually yes." He was retuning something right? He could just say he found it and was returning it. Nobody else had seen him return any of the other objects so why should this one seem suspicious? "I found this," He held out the quill so that the Elezen could see, "This is yours, no?"

Haurchefant's face lit up. "Ah! I have been looking for that for days." He gratefully took it from K'hirto, inspecting it for a moment before looking back up. "Where did you find this? I thought I had searched the entire camp."

It was then that K'hirto remembered that he was terrible at lying. He wasn't sure how long he stood there in silence while trying to think of a reply but it was long enough for Haurchefant to become suspicious. He slowly raised an eyebrow and regarded K'hirto's lost expression and a look of mischief glinted in his eyes.

"I should let you know that if you wanted to play with feathers to satiate your feline side, there are many to be found in the stables... Not that I mind you playing with my things as long as you are careful, my dear."

K'hirto choked not knowing if he should feel embarrassed or offended at being likened to a cat... Again. 

"That's not.. No it's not like that!" K'hirto's voice raised in volume out of desperation. "I didn't take it!"

"There was word of other things going missing. Are you responsible as well? I've heard cats sometimes like to steal things that take their fancy." Haurchefant seemed on a roll and K'hirto was no so worked up that he didn't even notice the playful smile on the Lord's face.

\---

The Kitchen was bustling with activity as it approached lunch time and food was being laid out and ready to be served. A few scraps wouldn't be missed surely. Midgardsormr peeked up from under the table, watching warily as one of the chefs walked away. Once he thought it was safe enough he stretched up and grabbed a slice of chicken from the plate closest to him and retreated back under the table before stealthily carrying his prize outside.

There, nestled between three barrels a small pile of sausages and bacon was waiting for him. The dragon squeezed between the barrels and began eating away. Content with his haul. He may have to ask K'hirto to spare some leftovers for him later, these sausages were very good. He had no idea that mortal food was this delicious.

"I WILL KNOCK OVER ALL OF YOUR GLASSES!"

Midgardsormr stopped mid chew as he heard an angry yell from nearby. The chatter from the soldiers stopped for a moment and it became clear that most if not all of the camp heard that. 

"My friend please, it was just a joke." Who ever was speaking was clearly failing to hold in their laughter as the source of the commotion stomped by the dragon's hiding spot. He wasn't surprised when he saw a red faced K'hirto followed by Lord Haurchefant who seemed to be trying, and failing to apologise.

The two disappeared from view as they rounded a nearby corner and after a short pause Midgardsormr resumed eating. Maybe he should share some of this with K'hirto. It might make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! So first of all: Happy New Year! I hope it's a good one for everyone! Anyway, it's been a long time since I updated, oddly enough its not because I've not been inspired but because I had like 4 different, stupid drabbles that wanted my attention, I got fed up and forced myself to focus on just one... And this silly thing popped up, heavily inspired by: http://catgirl.city/post/128623384650/oschons-embrace-i-imagine-hanging-out-with
> 
> Also Haurchefant is just going to be a massive, good natured, troll towards my WoL and anything leaning towards the shippy side of things is really just done for comedy since K'hirto seriously cannot with that stuff. So I hope people enjoy this silly thing And have a good start to the year!

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no idea where I was going with this and it probably shows. I apologise for Haurchefant being OOC. I'm not used to writing him yet. x_x Even my own WOL is a little OOC. Why can't I control these characters!?


End file.
